


A Celebration of Light

by danddy_64



Series: The Light Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danddy_64/pseuds/danddy_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A n AU companion piece. Second story in Light Series. Set between "Escape to  Lighter Life" and "The Light Always Shines Brightest"</p><p>Here is my Polyvore sets:<br/>http://www.polyvore.com/celebration_light/collection?id=4636249</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this is a short companion piece set between my two Olicity stories... highly recommend reading Escape to a Lighter Life before reading this piece.
> 
> Please enjoy and review.
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"Lis!" Connor came charging into the house, screaming her name as he moved from room to room.

"Connor Hawke, what have I told you about using your inside voice? Where you picked up such a bad habit I will never know." Felicity sternly commented as he entered the kitchen when she, Raisa and Thea were preparing the food for the meal that night and tomorrow morning. Since everyone would be sleeping over, except Lance who still felt awkward around the new family although he loved Connor and saw him as much as possible.

All of a sudden, Oliver's boastful voice traveled through the house as he called out for Connor loudly as well. "Well that solved that mystery." Thea joked as Oliver walked into the kitchen. 

Felicity glared at Oliver. "What?"

"Inside voice Dad." Connor whispered, teasing; another trait he picked up from his father. Felicity rolled her eyes when the small boy giggled at her.

"So what is all the noise about exactly?"

"Oh. Connor wanted you to see the set up outside and I was going to have him grab the marshmallow sticks but since I am in here." Oliver picked the bucket containing all the sticks. Felicity wanted to keep things organized so that cleanup would be simple. Oliver walked over and gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" He whispered to her, not wanting Thea to overhear.

"Okay. Just a bit tired."

"Take a break. Rest. You need to take it easy. Remember?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Is this how it is always going to be? You nagging me about something?"

"Yes but you will nag me right back. It's the beauty of our marriage. We nag each other into guilt and then still do what we are told. Most of the time."

"You think you're so funny don't you, Mr. Queen?"

"Yes. To be honest I am funny, Miss Smoak." Felicity took a dab of frosting from the bowl next to her and smeared on his face, to which he gasped as everyone else in the room laughed.

"Okay now you two. Don't make me kick you out my kitchen." Raisa laughed.

"Yes Raisa." They both replied.

"Can you come see now?" Connor asked, jumping up and down with excitement. Felicity was sure what he was more excited about the camping, the fireworks or their announcement. He had been counting down the days since he first found out. Raisa had caught on after she saw Felicity get sick in the kitchen and she had stopped taking coffee at all. Oliver and Felicity told her and she was thrilled. It had been hard to convince her to keep it quiet. She felt bad keeping Thea out of the secret. Thea had been spending just about every night at the mansion, wanting to help get Connor adjusted to his new home. The shopping for his room had gone well and she was able to have his bed delivered and set up that day. It had taken another two days to unpack everything and find it a home in the boy's new room. He had plenty of space and loved that he got to pick out the pictures on the walls and the color for the bathroom towels as well as the linens for his new King size bed. The bed was huge compared to him but Felicity knew that before long he would have a friend at school who would be coming over for sleepovers. Not to mention the future addition hanging out in the bed with their older sibling. Connor had also taken it upon himself to help Felicity whenever he could, sometimes just opening a door for her even though she could have. She knew is was because of the baby so she didn't mind. Both of the boys had become very careful around her because of the new addition in her tummy. She had gone to the doctor's appointment and both boys agreed to get checked out, even though they groaned about it. Connor was not up to date on his shots so he got the two he was missing, which hurt and made him want to cry but he refused to. Felicity was working with both boys about hiding their feelings.

"Of course sweetie."

"Then you can rest. You need it."

"What does that mean exactly, young man?"

"That you have been too busy today and need a break."

"I haven't been too busy. But I will take a break. Now let's go see this setup you guys have been messing with." Felicity smiled down at Connor as she moved out the kitchen and towards the back of the house. 

Diggle, Oliver and Connor had been setting up the tents they would be staying in later that night along with the BBQ pit and fire pit for the s'mores. They had also moved out the tables Thea had brought over earlier that week for Verdant that they would eat on that night. There were red white and blue decorations everywhere. Paper and twig stars hung from the trees as well as lights. On the table Felicity found mason jars filled with the silverware and flags and flowers that Oliver and Connor had gone into town for just that morning. The table was covered on a festive table cloth. It looked great and Oliver had made sure that it was shaded as well. They were having an extremely hot summer and he had been worried about Felicity and the baby a couple times when they had been out in it, even trying to put off the zoo trip to a cooler day but she wasn't having that. In the side part of the backyard, she saw where they had set up the four tents they purchased, two that fit two people each and the other two that fit a single person. As well as several folding chairs. They all circled a brand new fire pit that Oliver had purchased that was filled with wood to burn. "Wow boys! It looks great out here."

"Yeah and we put the air mattresses and sleeping bags inside the tents already. See?" Connor ran up to his tent, that he was sharing with Oliver, and pulled back the flap that was the door so she could could see.

"That's fantastic buddy. How about we go inside and cool down a bit then we can get dressed for the party. Maybe even go swimming for a bit."

"Okay Lis!" Connor ran back to her side and they walked inside, leaving Oliver and Diggle to complete the final touches.

"Is she okay? She seems kind of tired." Diggle had been concerned for Felicity the last few days.

"Yeah I think we just over did it yesterday with all the shopping for today. She will be fine." Oliver knew Diggle was worried but he couldn't let it slip just yet. He had been excited about the announcement as well as anxious. Felicity had started to show a bit which he loved but knew they both had to be careful not to acknowledge it. He had been reading up on the pregnancy and her diet. They have an appointment next week to go back and see Dr. Carmichael. They are still trying to find a good obstetrician for Felicity that they both trusted. So far no luck. Felicity had begun to think that they would just use the midwife at Dr. Carmichael's office because she trusted everyone at the office and wanted to keep the knowledge of their baby as quiet as possible. 

"She needs to slow down then. I know you two want to give Connor a summer that he will never forget but her health matters."

"I know. Connor and I have both tried to make her slow down but you know how she is when she has her mind set on something." Oliver chuckled as he finished setting up the final decorations out for the party.

"Well just keep trying. I think she is starting to figure out she can't do it all. She just seems tired a lot recently. I'm glad her stomach has finally settle. Maybe it was just the stress."

"You thought it was something else?"

"Well I remember when Lyla found out she was pregnant, she would get sick over the simplest smells, she stopped eating and drinking certain foods, and she started to fill out. Not to mention sleeping a lot more. I just noticed a few things about Felicity so I thought maybe she was pregnant." Diggle commented then chuckled under his breath. "That would just be your guys' luck. You finally get together and within just a few months, she is moved in, you guys are going to run the company and are getting married, raising your son together and now she is pregnant. That would be about right for you two." Diggle kept laughing but then he noticed that Oliver had completely frozen in place, a scared gaze on his face. "Hey man. I am probably wrong. She has just being overdoing it like you said." Oliver looked up at Diggle and Diggle instantly knew he had guessed it right. "Felicity's pregnant?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down. She's going to kill me that I let it slip." Oliver panicked and ran up to the larger man. "Yes she is. About 8 weeks now. We found out the second day back. She had been sick for days and she pieced everything together and took a test. It said pregnant so I called the doctor over to confirm it."

"Who else knows?"

"Me, Felicity, Connor, and the doctor were the only ones to know at first. Raisa figured it out last week but we told her we are telling everyone tonight so she agreed to keep quiet. Please don't say anything."

"Why didn’t you guys say anything? You know we are all going to be thrilled for you two."

"I know. We just wanted to give Connor time to adjust to life here and time for you guys to get used to him as well before we sprang another surprise on you. We have been doing that a lot recently. And it is us three. Connor is just as excited about the baby as we are."

"I can imagine." Diggle laughed.

"He told us he wants a girl because he wants a little sister like me."

"You have a great son, Oliver. He may not have lived with you long but he definitely has your loyalty and love for others."

"Yeah. I have no idea how I got so lucky. Now with the baby on the way, I'm scared I'm gonna mess this all up. I can't lose any of this. I want it so badly that losing it is not an option."

"Then don't. Talk things out with Felicity. Remember she is your parent in all this. She will keep you straightened out."

"That she will."

"How did she handle it? Finding out she was pregnant."

"At first she locked herself in the bathroom and took the test. She didn't talk to me or tell me anything so of course I freaked out. I even threatened to break down the door. Once the test was done and she knew she was, she unlocked the door and we talked it out. She thought I wouldn't want it."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She thought I would think it is too early or was too much for us to take on right now. I promised her that I would do right by her, Connor and our baby. I promised to keep them all happy, safe, and healthy. That is all that matters to me now."

"And that is going to make you a great father and husband. Have you guys decided what you're going to do about the press? And the wedding?"

"Those two things we have talked about and you have to wait to hear the plan since my genius fiancée and brilliant son came up with it." Diggle glared at him. "Trust me I am learning not to step on their toes. If they want to do something I stand back and let them."

"Yeah I think the archery lessons gave you that idea. It still amazes me how fast you can piss off some many people."

"Yeah well it isn't my best quality." Oliver laughed as he remembered the day in question and the glares he got for the rest of the night. Thankfully his son had a fast turn around on his emotions and Felicity had taken pity on him.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"I think they are out here." Felicity heard Lyla as the small group moved through the house. She looked up to see Lyla leading Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Laurel, Nyssa and Lance out back. She smiled and jumped up. She ran up and started to greet all the guests, smiling and laughing with them Lyla had arrived about an hour before with baby Sara on her hip. Now Sara was on her blanket in the shade, Walter and Connor playing with her as Diggle and Oliver grilled up the burgers and hotdogs. Raisa was in the kitchen finishing up the rest of the food. 

Connor heard Barry and bolted right to him. "Barry! Any new news on the Flash?"

"Nothing really. Just saving lives and making a difference. What about the Arrow?"

"I think he changed his suit. I saw a photo of him the paper the other day and now it is red."

"Oh no. That is either Arsenal or the new hero Speedy."

"Like Thea's nickname?"

"Yeah but they call them that because they are so fast when they use their bow and arrow. You never see them load it they are so fast."

"Faster than the Flash?"

"Maybe not that fast." Barry laughed.

"Wanna test that?" Thea teased but Oliver clearing his throat made her drop it.

"Good to see all of you."

"You too Oliver. The house is amazing." Barry shook his hand and smiled.

"Wanna see my room?" Connor asked.

"Sure pal!" With that Connor latched onto Barry's wrist and dragged him back in the house.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay so this was a great idea. This water feels great." Iris noted.

The girls were all in the pool while oliver, Diggle, Barry and Cisco visited and Joe and Lance played catch with Connor. Sara was inside for her nap with Walter and Raisa keeping an eye on her.

"Yes it was. I'm so glad we could all get together today. Thanks Thea for setting this all up."

"Are you kidding? You did most of the planning and shopping. I can't wait until we start on your wedding. That is going to be fun."

"But you promised me that we could keep it small and intimate. We don't want a big thing. Just our friends and family. Maybe the board and a few of the managers from QI."

"Sounds good sis!" Thea smiled. "Now are when are you going to fess up to the rest?"

Felicity glanced at her confused. "Fess up to what?"

"Well the fact that you're pregnant of course."

"Thea! I am sure they aren't just engaged because she is pregnant." Iris snapped.

"Oh I know they aren't. Doesn't mean she isn't. So?"

Felicity looked at the five faces staring at her and bit her lower lip. She really wanted to tell them with Oliver, especially his sister but they had her cornered with no way out. "Huh?"

"You are?!" Laurel gasped. 

"We only found out about two weeks ago. Our first morning back here. I had been sick a couple days and then it just finally hit me. We saw the doctor and had it confirmed. I am about 8 weeks pregnant."

All the ladies offered their congratulations even though most were still in shock. "I just can't believe you guys didn't say anything."

"We wanted to tell everyone together and also give everyone to adjust to Connor first. He had just become part of our lives when we found out. We didn't want to give you guys more to deal with."

"It isn't really much to deal with. You guys are great parents. Connor has been so happy so will this baby."

"Yeah. I have seen you two with Sara and you two are naturals at it. You are going to be great parents."

"Hope so." Felicity heard Connor's laughter build up. She turned and saw Oliver chase him down, lift him up and spin him around like a superhero. Both laughed and a smile grew over her face as her hand ventured under the water to her belly where their new family member currently was.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay everyone eat enough?" Felicity asked as she started to help Raisa pick up. The group all laughed and replied in version forms of agreement.

"Here let us get that, sweetheart."

"Oliver Queen will to clean off a table? I never thought I would see it." Lance teased and laughed.

"You should eat here more often. I swear he thinks the water and soap in the kitchen are going to burn me or something. Him and Connor haven't let me do anything around here. Raisa is getting just as bad."

"For good reason, Miss Felicity." Raisa smiled as she carried in a load of items from the table.

Suddenly the group stopped as the few members who had not heard their news asked "What?"

Felicity giggled and glanced at Oliver who smiled and moved to stand behind her. "Well we have some news."

"We're pregnant!" Felicity exclaimed and the couple waited to see the reaction from the rest of the party. She had told Oliver about being cornered by the women and he told her about Diggle questioning him so they knew they already knew. Just Barry, Cisco Walter, Joe and Lance were left.

"Seriously?" Barry asked.

"Yep about 8 weeks now." Oliver beamed.

A moment of silence followed his response then they jumped up to congratulate the couple. Lance even shook Oliver's hand. "You better do right by her or I will end you. Joe will help."

"I'm sure everyone here would help but there is no need. I already promised that to her."

"Good." Lance then laughed and the tension. That had been between the two men finally melted. They had both noticed it starting to slip away the more they interacted since Connor's appearance in Oliver's life. It finally showed Lance that Oliver was no longer the mindless kid he was before that fateful boat trip. This just finalized the new image his was gaining of the young man. "Your parents would be so happy. For you both."

"I hope so."

"Okay so now that everyone knows. I asked you early about your plans for the wedding and the press and you told me I had to wait to hear it from the mastermind. So what's the plan?"

Felicity giggled and stated, "Well as for the wedding, we want to hold a small ceremony here. In the backyard. The first weekend of September. That way I am not showing too much for the photos and we can control every aspect of it. The guest list is short but you all will be there I hope." Felicity looked around the table.

"You know we would never miss it." A young voice called from behind them.

"Roy!" Felicity jumped up and ran into his arms. She began to cry as she realized that Oliver had reached out to have him here today. "You are in so much trouble for not saying goodbye last time. You never get to leave without saying goodbye again. Understand?"

"Yes mom." He laughed opened. "You know that name has always fit you and now you're going to be one." He placed his hand on her stomach. Oliver stepped up and smiled at both of them. "Congratulations guys. I can't imagine better parents for this kid."

"Or my son." Oliver stated as he turned and waved Connor over. "Roy, meet my son Connor."

"Hey buddy! Nice to meet you. Your dad has already told me so much about you. Including that you are quickly becoming a better shot than him." Roy teased.

"Yeah. He said I might have to teach him my tricks one day."

"Well maybe tomorrow you can show me."

"You shoot?"

"Yeah buddy. He is really good too. Just like your dad and Thea."

"Your dad actually taught me."

"Cool!" Connor ran back to the table.

"Man that is a trip. He looks like you boss."

"I know right. Freaked me out too." Thea laughed gently. She leaned in and hugged him.

The team had filled Lance in on Roy's true disappearance so that you understood why they did not feel so guilty about his prison cell death. They still weren't sure how he would react seeing the young man again, but as Roy walked over to the table he was welcomed home by the entire group.

"Okay so now that we know your plans for the wedding, what about the press?" Diggle asked bringing them back to the previous conversation before Roy showed.

"That was Connor's idea. We would take a bunch of photos announcing our wedding and include him in them as well as a sign announcing the baby. Felicity decided that we could then sit down with Max again and give another exclusive closer to school starting and give him the details, so that everyone would know that we are not marrying because of the baby and exactly how the baby and Connor will fit into our marriage. We trust him and know he will present us in the best light. We can also ask at that time for privacy as far as the actual wedding and for Connor when he starts school."

"Connor also thought we could have a party to celebrate the engagement. He really likes parties." Felicity smiled. 

"Cause their fun."

"So we figured we could run a gala for a charity and celebrate our engagement at the time. That way we are still part of the company even when we are on vacation."

"I would approve of that. I think the board will to." Walter grinned, proud that they were still thinking of the company at a time like this.

"They should once we handle the Reynolds issue. We think we have finally gathered enough on him to confront him. We want him to lead us to his boss so that SCPD can finally take them down as well." Felicity explained.

"You trying to take down a bad guy like the Arrow does?"

"Sort of buddy. This bad guy is in the company so we have to do it right." Connor nodded agreeing with his dad instantly.

"We will help in any way we can. And I think I can speak for everyone here when I say, we are happy for this new stage in your lives and we would be honored to be a part of your special day as well as anymore you two have in the future." Lance stood and raised his glass.

"Here. Here." Joe stood and copied lance. He was shortly followed by everyone else in their party.

"Thank you all." Oliver smiled as one of his hands fell to the back of Connor's head and the other wrapped around Felicity's waist and landed on her baby bump.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: this is a short companion piece set between my two Olicity stories... highly recommend reading Escape to a Lighter Life before reading this piece.
> 
> Please enjoy and review. Also check the next piece in the light series, "The Light Always Shines Brightest"... link in bio
> 
> Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow

"So big man, you ready to be a big brother?" Diggle asked Conner as they sat around the fire pit. They had finished dinner and dessert, s'mores being a whole lot of mess and fun and starting a marshmallow fight had been unexpected but fun as well. No they were waiting for the night to become a bit darker before setting off the fireworks. 

"Yeah my dad has been telling what it means to be a big brother and telling me stories about when him and Thea were younger. I think a little brother would be cool but a little sister would be really cool too. That way I could be like my dad."

"Well little brothers are cool too. I had one."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Andy. He was like my best friend growing up."

"Did you lose him too?"

"Yeah big man. I lost him a few years ago. But I still love him."

"Just like I still love my mommy and dad and Aunt Thea loves their mom and dad."

"Exactly. Just because we lose people doesn't mean we forget the. They are always with us buddy." Oliver stated, smiled with a fatherly pride no one had ever seen on him before. This was a whole new Oliver and he seemed to be here to stay.

"I guess a girl or a boy would be okay. As long as I get to play with them and be their big brother."

"That will definitely happen pal." Roy smiled across the fire. "If you're anything like your dad, nothing will stop that from happening if you really want it to happen. You will find a way to make it happen."

"So explain why we are sleeping out here in these tents when you have a huge house right there?" Cisco asked.

"Connor wanted to camp out and we figured you guys would like to as well."

Connor grinned proudly of his idea. "If you don't want to, you can go stay inside with the girls and old guys."

"Connor! Don't be mean."

"But Joe and Walter are old." Barry, Cisco, Roy and Diggle laughed. Even Oliver had to fight back his own laughter.

"They may be older than us but they aren't old. That is rude to say."

"Okay dad. Then Cisco can go stay inside with the girls and the older guys." This brought a new round of laughter to the group. 

Felicity walked up just as they had started laughing again. "What's so funny out here?"

"Nothing. Just how Connor refers to Walter and Joe's ages."

"All I said was that they are old. Which they are." Connor shrugged and Felicity laughed as well.

"I know sweetie. But it is rude to call them old."

"That's why I said older the second time but they just laughed again."

"He was telling Cisco that if he didn't want to camp out, he could go stay in the house with you ladies and the older men." Diggle explained.

"Oh! I see."

"So what was funny?"

"Well you sort of made it sound like Cisco was not cool like the rest of you if he did stay inside with us girls and the older men."

"But I didn't mean it like that. You know you and Aunt Thea are cool. I mean you both can shoot an arrow so that definitely makes you cool. And Lyla was a spy so she is really cool. And Nyssa is a ninja. And Laurel knows the Arrow and Iris knows the Flash so they are both cool too."

"I know sweetie. It's ok. Cisco knew what you meant, right Cisco?"

"Yeah no prob, big man."

"Did you need something sweetheart?"

"Just wondering when the fireworks would start. I am getting a bit sleepy and I wanted to see them before I called it a night."

Oliver looked at the night sky and decided it was dark enough to start setting them off. "We can start now. Barry wanna help me set everything up?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll go tell the others."

"I can do that Lis. You sit. You're tired and you need rest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Growing a baby is hard work." Connor smiled. He had heard her say that once and now he said it to her all the time as a way to convince her to do as he said. 

She laughed, "Okay sweetie."

"Here. You can sit in my seat for now. When we move around for the fireworks, I will set your chair up."

"Sounds good to me."

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Okay Connor, I want you to stay close to Felicity when we start shooting these off."

"Deal dad. I'll make sure the baby and Sara are okay." Oliver smiled at him because he was already acting like a big brother. Oliver knew it would be a long wait for the next 32 weeks to go by before they would meet his son or daughter but watching Felicity and Connor grow closer and setting up a life and a home for the baby would keep him busy.

"He really is a good kid." Barry stated as they watched Connor run off to Felicity. She offered to pull him into her lap and he declined, wanting to stand up between her and Lyla so he could keep an eye on the youngest addition to the team and the one on its way.

"He really is. Thankfully that all came from his mom." 

"Don't sell yourself short. Watching you with him, both today and the day of the funeral, I can see where his need to protect those he loves came from. That is all you."

Oliver looked over as he saw Felicity smile at him and he knew Barry was right. He just shrugged and sighed contently. Once they were finished setting up all the fireworks, Oliver looked over at Barry. "You're sure it is all set up right and safe."

"Yeah. Caitlin had Ronnie double check everything before they left. She said to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Okay." He walked up to the group, kneeling behind Connor and placing his hand on Felicity's shoulder, and said, "Here we go." Before he knew it Barry had lit the fuse and ran up to the group as well. A few seconds later the sky lit up as pop after pop went off and each firework exploded, filling the sky with beautiful bursts of color. He could hear the appreciation the group had for the show by the gasps and awes he heard. Connor bounced in front of him when ever a new firework exploded, pointing at the colors. The wonder and magic Oliver saw in his son's eyes was worth all the planning and preparation for today. This was how he would spend every holiday from now on, surrounded by friends and loved ones. His family.

/\  
/\  
/\  
/\

"Hey dad are you asleep?"

"What's up son?" Oliver answered groggily as he had just started to fall asleep when his son woke him.

"Do you think Lis and the baby are okay in the house alone?"

"They're not alone. All the other girls plus Walter and Joe are inside with them." Oliver was surprised that Connor was awake. After the fireworks show, the men all sat around the fire pit, joking and laughing and sharing stories, while the girls heading in the house to start discussing wedding plans and baby stuff. He felt sorry for Felicity but she told him it would be fine and assured him that she would be heading to bed soon. Connor had only lasted until about 9 pm and then he fell asleep in the chair. Oliver had covered him with a small blanket until they were all ready to head to bed. Then he carried his son into the tent and tucked him in. "What are you doing up again?"

"Had a bad dream."

"Come here." Oliver rolled over and pulled his son into his chest. "Felicity always says it is best to talk about them. Tell what is scary about them. Then figure out a way to not make them so scary and that way if you have it again, they aren't so scary. Wanna try that?"

"Does it work? It sounds silly."

"That's what I thought but worked for me."

"You have bad dreams?"

"Yeah. Everyone does."

"Even the Arrow and the Flash?"

"Yeah definitely them. They deal with so much scary stuff on real life that they sometimes go into their dreams."

"Okay let's try it. I saw us losing the baby like I lost my mommy. Not in a car but by a bad guy. Then he took her and then you because you tried to fight him. Then he took Aunt Thea and he left me all alone and I had no one to take care of me." Oliver heard the soft sob as Connor sniffled back his tears.

"Oh buddy. That will never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Well because I won't let it. I am going to always make sure you and Felicity and the baby and Thea are safe. And I have plenty of people who will help me do that."

"Like Diggle?"

"Yeah. Him and Barry and Cisco and Joe and Lance. Even Lyla and Laurel and Nyssa will protect all of you. Same with Roy. So you never have to worry about losing any of us. And you will always have someone who will want you. Everyone here today plus Caitlin and Ronnie are all our family and they will always want you here and will take care of you. Okay buddy so when the dream happens again I want you to picture all of us standing between you, the baby and Felicity and the boogieman. We will always love and protect you." Oliver whispered into the young boy's hair as he gently kissed him.

"Okay dad. Thank you."

"No prob, buddy. How about we get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"One last thing."

"What's that?" Oliver gazed down at his son.

"Do you think mommy saw the fireworks?"

"Yeah I think so buddy."

"Good. I wanted her to see them. She always like them and loved seeing me smile so she saw all that tonight."

"Time to go to sleep buddy."

"Thank you dad."

"For what?"

"For today. For the camping. For everything. I had the best mommy ever and now I have the best dad ever." Connor hugged Oliver, who was fighting back tears. He was glad that his son was so happy and knew he was finally building the life he had always wanted. And it all started that fateful day he walked into Felicity's office and saw what real light and love looked like. 

The end.


End file.
